My Delicate Little Flower
by fullmoon.camata
Summary: Such a lovely flower Lily is, but what about those pesky thorns that James seems to constantly get pricked on?LxJ and some RxS fluff!Rated T to be safe!R&R Pwease!


Hello!Sorry if this is short!I lost the file for the other one..and I just got confused so here is a new version!Rewrote and I think it's a bit better!

DISCLAIMER:J.K. Rowling owns HP and all the characters..I own nothing..except Roxi..and what good is that?

* * *

James ogled Lily, he had been staring at her for the past hour. Finally she noticed and he snapped his head back down, but a bit to fast, he got a crick in his neck. He ruffled his messy raven black hair while staring blankly at the page of his textbook before him. He slammed his book shut and looked over at Sirius who was staring with at a group of giggling girls by the fire and nearly drooling, the girls were rather attractive. They kept turning around and looking at him, gigling more and more.

"Now, now mate, you gotta girlfriend..." James warned, his eyes flickering to Roxi who was slumped in an armchair.

"Eh..let him do it, you'll never be able to stop him. He has no self-control. I bet if I let him he would stare at those girls all day, probably drool over em'. But hey, he's Sirius.." Roxi, a friend of theirs for a while and Sirius's girlfriend said.

"I do have self-control!!" Sirius protested, he pouted and rolled off the brilliant red velvet couch onto the floor landing in a now very flustered Remus's lap.

"I was reading." Remus mumbled, but no one really paid much attention.

"Anyways," Roxi said turning her attention aways from Sirius who was demanding he and Remus cuddle and Remus who kept mumbling about he was reading but finally gave up and let Sirius put his head on his lap.

"Anyways, James, you will be sharing a dormitorie in about a week with Lily so I wouldn't worry. You'll be able to drive her insane all you want. Though I'm not saying it's nice to do what you do to her. She too, is one of my best friends and I can't say I like what you guys do to her.."

It was true Roxi was a good friend of Lily, Andy(Andromeda), Emmeline, and Alice so she sometimes got very upset when the marauders played tricks on Lily.

"But I'm going to bed now.." Roxi rolled onto the floor, picked up her things and was half-way up the stairs when Sirius stopped tickling Remus and called out to her.

"Oi, you're going to bed without me?"

"Aww, Padfoot shut it, you've got Remus to cuddle with!" Remus blushed a violent shade of pink.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was about 2 a.m. when Lily decided she would head up to bed. She rolled up her doxy and pixie essay and stood up looking into the blazing orange fire that was dieing down. Lily didn't even notice the lone figure sneaking up behind her, didn't notice the heart pounding and slow breathing of the person next to her until he grabbed her wrist. She flung around, her fiery red hair whipping James across the face.

"Oww, oh my little flower hurt me!"

"James shut it and let me go this instant or I will hex you." Lily whispered it with such hatred it stung James and he winced.

"Jease Lils calm down!I just wanted to say good-night to my delicate flower before she went up to bed without me"

"Don't call me Lils" Lily hated being called Lils, it was so childish.

"I can call you what I want!!Anyways as I was saying I just wanted a goodnight kiss!" And with that said James swooped down a pressed his lips against Lilys. To his surpise she kissed back. But not for long she pulled away then nearly screamed at him.

"James Potter get the hell out of here before I hex your ass off!!"

"Goodnight to you to dear."

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lily ran upstairs not believing what happened even if it was to be expected. But she couldn't stop herself from wondering why the bloody hell she had kissed back.

"It's just the Potter charm. Every girl falls for it one time or another. You don't like him, remember, you hate him. He has been the one that has kept you from ever getting a boyfriend. He's the one that is constantly embarising you."

The thought kept running through her head and she didn't realize that she was now standing outside of the girls dormitorie. She rushed inside and fell onto her bed, quickly and a bit to angrily pulling her curtains closed around her. One side fell down due to her carelessness.

"Reparo" she mumbled then slumped back down onto the pillow falling into a dreamless much-needed sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the new version. Last time it was having problems and I lost the file. So I rewrote it. Anyways please R&R(Read & Review)!Thank you to all those who have already!!

-Cate


End file.
